<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>causing chaos by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099586">causing chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALSO HAHA SILLY BR'AAD &gt;:D, Attempted Sexual Assault, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Death, Flirting, Friendship, Just Roll With It, No Smut, Other, Swearing, br'aad blasts a guys head off, brotherly flirting, fake flirtatious, jrwi - Freeform, mainly the venglor brothers, no shipping i think, smug, uhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>     "Hey there pretty boy." A smug voice from behind Br'aad says, and a rough large hand comes into contact with his waist. Shuddering before putting on his act, Br'aad turns to look at the person. The man is tall, probably around 6'3-6'4, eyes hazed over in drunken lust. Looking around, Br'aad does not see his brother nor Mountain, so he decides he should have fun. Looking up at the mysterious man and putting on his best flirty smirk, he says, "Hellooo there.. handsome."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Br'aad Vengolor &amp; Sylnan Vengolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>causing chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS NOT CANON<br/>:DD<br/>3rd person pov all story unless something states otherwise</p><p>one time condi said br'aad was 5'2, but canonically he is 5'9, therefore he is 5'7   C:&lt;</p><p>also even tho br'aad and sylnan are characters, they're still brothers :l</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Mountain, being the smartass he is, had decided a few hours ago that the party should split up. Seeming to have completely forgotten the literal fact that he and Sylnan had been kidnapped. The group had been split three to three, the first, which can be dubbed the 'smart' group, Velrisa, Taxi, and Hilltree had decided to stick together. Then you have the other group, consisting of Br'aad, Mountain, and Sylnan. The latter group goes responsibly to the library, in search of random knowledge and possible passive tasks. The other... goes to the tavern, again. Mountain had plans of becoming blackout drunk, Br'aad wanted to do what Br'aad does, and Synan. Sylnan is scared for his friends. And his life.</p><p>   As the split party makes their way to their designated places, Mountain talks of favorite liquor and mead. Arriving to the decent tavern, only a couple small bar fights, lots of yelling, and even more people. The area is compact as the tables are very close together, though there is a bit more space by the empty stage.</p><p> </p><p>     "Hey there pretty boy." A smug voice from behind Br'aad says, and a rough large hand comes into contact with his waist. Shuddering before putting on an act, Br'aad turns to look at the person. The man is tall, probably around 6'3-6'4, eyes hazed over in drunken lust. Looking around, Br'aad does not see his brother nor Mountain, so he decides he should have fun. Looking up at the mysterious man and putting on his best flirty smirk, he says, "Hellooo there.. handsome." Then leaning into the random man's grasp and staring into the tallers eyes with a fake, but returning look. Looking pleased, the man brings his other hand down to the shorters small waist, and tightens his grip around him. The man drunkenly slurs out, "What brings you here,*hic*,cutie. You're so fuckinn' sexy." Disgusted on the inside, the shorter continues his facade because he did have some plans. Dastardly plans, but at least Mountain would be proud of him. Br'aad brought his arms forward in reaction to the tighter grip, one resting on the mans bicep, and the other holding his forearm. "Just the usual drinks," Br'aad lies, "but more importantly, what brings <em>you </em>here." He says as he seductively slides the hand on the tallers bicep up to the his neck.   </p><p>      "Well I was looking for a good time, and it seems I've found it." The man smirks in reply. Br'aad internally rolls his eyes, still going along with it. "You see, this place isn't very private," Br'aad reasons, "what's stopping us from going to a place that <em>is</em>?" As soon as he finished his sentence, a cheeky grin comes across the man who's name is still unknown, probably because Br'aad doesn't give a shit who this horny bastard is. "Follow me then." The man says in an eager tone, not necessarily giving Br'aad a choice as the man grips tightly on his wrists and begins to drag him out the exit. The mans legs are long, and he is walking quite quickly, dragging the poor 90 or 100 pound half elf. </p><p>      Just before they exit the tavern, Br'aad sees his brother giving him a very concerned and confused look from across the room. In return, Br'aad only gives him a knowing smile and waves mischievously. Sylnan disappearing from sight, and door slamming behind them, the man continued to drag Br'aad further and further. Getting a little worried, he looks around at his surroundings, trying to remember certain landmarks in case he needs to run. Ducking down alleyway after alleyway, they finally make it to a dead end. "This,*hic*,will do." The man gets out before slamming Br'aad into the hard concrete wall behind him. In reaction, Br'aad winces and lets out a tiny, tiny, <em>tiny</em> yelp, which <em>almost </em>sounds sexual. The man makes a grunting noise and pushes Br'aad further against the wall, hands roughly around the shorters wrists, and eyes <em>furiously </em>lustful. "Wh-why so rough..? Haha.. how about we start off slow..?" Br'aad worriedly says as he stares into the drunken man's eyes. "No,*hic*,no," He says, looking a little angrier, "you don't tell me what to do fucking,*hic*,slut." This was not going to Br'aad's plan, no, he wanted to take him somewhere private then kill him while he was distracted. </p><p>    "Uh-uhm, c..can you let me move my hands? I'll be quicker that way." Br'aad says in a slightly worried tone, but tries to suppress it to be as seductive as possible. In return, the man only grunts and lets go of Br'aad's now red wrists. Taking his probably only chance at saving himself, Br'aad grabs the side of the man's neck, and the back of his head. Aggressively pulling him into a kiss so Br'aad can get his escape finalized. The man's hands had resorted to sliding up Br'aad's shirt and roughly holding him by the waist with both hands. Thinking about how the man's fingers overlap around his waist, the tight grip that he can barely rise his stomach enough to breathe, and how he could totally be brutalized by this man if he didn't escape. Positioning his hands to be in the right spot, so he doesn't blast himself as well, he feels the one of the man's hands wander down and around to Br'aad's hips, deathly close to his ass. Shuddering, he smashes his face further into the aggressive mans face, and fires two beams of eldritch blast. One directly into the side of the man's head, the other straight into his neck. Br'aad opens his eyes to see the contorted face of the man whom was previously dominating him. </p><p>    Instead of the snarky sexual look in his eyes, Br'aad sees fear, and pain. Then he feels a slight taste of copper and iron in his mouth. Quickly disconnecting his face from the dead man's, he drops him and pulls out the hands that were <em>touching</em> him. After dropping him he began searching the dead man's pockets for any valuables. Not much, but he did find a dagger and a pouch that contained 21 gold. Beginning to walk away from the dead man, Br'aad feels no remorse, even though he was drunk, he still hurt Br'aad. He continues his way in the maze of alleys. He knew the alleys of the Wharf like the back of his hand, but this place is no Wharf, it's a bit nicer, and doesn't have a tyrant king.                               </p><p>    Finally making his way out of the alleys, no blood on his clothes, he looks around at the landmarks and begins his merry way back to the tavern.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>owo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>